mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episodes, films, and shorts/@comment-32136229-20130224032551/@comment-16424758-20130224060628
Season 1-Was a good season, not really great. Had some enjoyable moments and developmant, but some episodes were flled with more humor than you think. Especially the worst finale, Best Night Ever. That finale had no charaterization to it what so ever. Prince Blue Blood was a jerk with no real reason and had zero story to it. Fall Weather Friends (not that funny out of all these), well was just a rather pointless episode. RD was was out of character, she is suppose to reprersent loyalty. You could say without RD being a poor sport we wouldn't have this episode, and well there should have been a lot better episode than that. Over a Barrel is racist, this is not the time were we see a bunch of old Cowboy and Indians rivary. Braeburn, when he first showed up, annoyed me and well he didn't really do anything. There was a lot of gags here. Feeling Pinkie Keen (While I liked this episode) actually was filled with humor for the most part. Look Before You Sleep was a sterotype rivary type episode and again rather pointless. All the humor came from Twilight. Now the best episode coming this season is Sonic Rainboom. Though I also enjoyed Feeling Pinkie Keen, Cutie Mark Chronicles, Party of One, and Bridle Gossip. The premire was good and a great way to the start the series though.Songs except for Giggle at the Ghostie, Winter Wrap Up, and At the Gala were not that great. Top 3 writers were: 1. M.A. Larson 2. Lauren Faust 3. Chris Savino Season 2-Was not the season for RD. A lot of things bugged me except for The first three episodes bugged me. She became my least favorite due to the fact of Mysterious Mare Do Well, though the only episode that did not bug me was Hurricane Fluttershy. My least favorite episode of the series is It's About Time (yes I dislike this more than Mysterious Mare Do Well, though not one of the best.). That episode was boring, no characterization except a reapeat of Twilight worrying about nothing again, though that is not saying a lot. It was rushed and really was just a waste of time. It had a way better finale and better songs. Top 3 writers: 1. Meghan McCarthy 2. Cindy Morrow 3. M.A. Larson (He remain my favorite overall though, just not the season due to the small problems of Ponyville Confidential which still was a good episode and It's About Time) Season 3-Despite the weak startis my favorite season. There is not a 10/10 episode, but still I liked it a lot better tha the other two. The Crystal Empire was a enjoyable at parts, despite not reaching mine expectations. One Bad Apple actaully came out better than I thought. This season some great songs like season 2 (though most came in the finale). In fact this season was more emotional than the other two. Just think about. look at the finale and the premire; and in a way Magic Duel , One Bad Apple, Apple Family Reunion (The shooting stars and how AJ thought the reunion was ruined), Too Many Pinkie Pies (Pinkie feeling lonely again), and Sleepless in Ponyville were emotional. Games Ponies Play tried to make you feel sorry for RD, but it fail due to her stupidity of not understanding that the Equestria Games could not just have pegsus ponies. Meghan said this season was suppose to focus on Twilight's abilities the only episodes of that five (Too Many Pinkie Pies did have her show her magic) episodes that did. Her characterization this season was kind of waste. Heck Twilight worried about failing a test, really she still did learned learn the lesson of worrying too much in the premire. Well I still don't like her becoming an alicorn, either. My top 3 writers: 1. M.A. Larson 2. Cindy Morrow 3. Corey Powell. Conclusion Season 3>Season 2>Season 1